


Art for Plasticity

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Bernini - Freeform, Italy, M/M, Merlin Reverse, Sculpture, oil pastels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: Italy.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	Art for Plasticity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rotrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotrude/gifts).



> Thank you to my dear fandom friend who always shows her appreciation for my art endeavours. Love you, Rotrude. I was over the moon when I saw that you had chosen my prompt for a Bernini fic. The stars aligned and gave me a wonderful historical merthur AU, Plasticity, which all merthur lovers must read. It was a joy to create for such a wonderful setting. The story is about sculpture, about the beauty of the human body. I wanted to reflect that in some of these pieces.


End file.
